


The Sunrise In Your Eyes

by cunning_wreck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunning_wreck/pseuds/cunning_wreck
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama arrive for morning practice every day before the sun rises. It started out as a fluke, them both arriving before anyone else and having to wait for Daichi to unlock the club room. But then it wasn’t a fluke. It was an unspoken rule. They would arrive early, before everyone else, and just sit there in silence, watching the sunrise side by side.





	The Sunrise In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic! I love these hopeless volleydorks. Hope you enjoy!

They never said it out loud. Never spoke about it. It just happened. 

One day, a few months into the school year, Hinata arrived at school before the sun had even risen above the mountains. The sky was just beginning to light up, the outline of the rocky peaks outlined in a soft yellow glow that faded into the indigo sky strewn with the stars that hadn’t yet vanished into daylight.

Hinata locked his bike and headed for the club room, hoping he wouldn’t have to wait too long for Daichi to show up with the key. He glanced down at his phone, swearing when he realized how early he was. He was going to have to wait a while. He sat down on the first step of the stairs outside the clubroom. He figured he would at least try to make himself comfortable if he was going to be there for a while. 

His attention was suddenly drawn over to the gate by the road, as he heard gravel crunching under someone’s feet. Hinata squinted in the dim morning light, trying to make out the figure that was slowly approaching. At first, he thought, or rather hoped, it was Daichi, but as the figure drew closer, Hinata recognized him as Kageyama. 

He was disappointed to say the least. Kageyama scowled at him as he came near, slouching off his bag.

“What are you doing here so early, dumbass?”

Hinata kicked the gravel beneath his feet, looking down at his tattered shoes as he mumbled, “I didn’t realize how early I was going to be until I got here.”

Kageyama nodded stiffly. He hadn’t made a move other than dropping his bag to the ground. He still stood, hovering over Hinata imposingly. But Hinata was used to Kageyama’s antics at this point. It didn’t bother him. Much. 

“You dumbass, everyone else won’t be here for at least half an hour.” Kageyama lightly shoved Hinata’s shoulder as he said it, but it was one of his more gentle pushes. If Hinata didn’t know better, he’d say it was companionable. But this was Kageyama. 

Hinata wasn’t about to let this almost friendly gesture go to waste. He scooted over on the stair, making room. When Kageyama didn’t move, Hinata patted the spot next to him. Kageyama got the hint and awkwardly sat down next to him. The narrow stairs didn’t leave much room for personal space, so their knees brushed together every so often, not that Hinata minded. Touching Kageyama wasn’t so bad when he wasn’t getting punched or his hair violently ruffled or his collar dragged around. This was nice even. Odd, but nice. 

Neither of them spoke again, sitting in companionable silence, looking out over the school grounds and beyond to the view of the village nestled below the mountains. As the minutes went by, the sun rose higher in the sky, illuminating the world in a soft orange glow. As the warm rays spread across the school yard, Hinata felt a warmth unrelated to the sunshine spread throughout his body. 

So they sat there, waiting, watching the sun rise over the snow-capped peaks of the mountain side by side in silence. 

And it was beautiful.

Soon after, their other teammates showed up, ending the comfortable silence with their morning greetings, yawning and making their way to the club room to change for practice. Hinata and Kageyama were forced to move at this point, but Hinata was reluctant to end the moment, whatever it had been. But as the others approached them, perched on the edge of the stairs, Kageyama nudged Hinata’s knee with his own, and they both stood up without a word, making their way up the stairs to get ready for practice.

 

The next day, Hinata showed up early again. The sun hadn’t yet climbed above the mountain tops, and the stars were still twinkling down, casting the school in an almost ethereal glow. He locked up his bike and made his way to the club room, but there was a shadow on the stairs. 

As he drew nearer, he realized it was Kageyama, sitting in the exact spot he had been the morning before. For some reason Hinata couldn’t quite understand, he filled with that warmth again. It left his body tingling from his fingertips down to his toes. 

He smiled as he approached his partner. Their eyes met for a long moment, and without saying a word, Kageyama scooted over to make room next to him. 

Hinata pulled his bag off, dropping it beside Kageyama’s discarded one at the foot of the stairs. He sat down, his leg brushing against Kageyama’s, their elbows briefly bumping, but neither of them seemed to mind. In fact, Hinata felt that pleasant warmth wherever their arms or legs would touch. 

So Hinata leaned back to rest his arm on the stair behind them, letting his elbow lightly touch Kageyama’s, which was in the same position. And they sat like that, side by side, elbows nudged against each other’s, knees occasionally touching as the sun rose in the sky. 

They both looked directly ahead at the mountains and the morning sky painted with brilliant pinks and oranges. Everything was peaceful and perfect at this time of day, bathed in soft light. It was quickly becoming Hinata’s favourite time. He reasoned that it was the scenery, but there was also a part of him that knew it had something to do with the company. 

 

As each morning came, Hinata rode to school with a smile plastered on his face, the wind sweeping through his hair and making a tangled mess as he biked at full speed. But he didn’t mind. The faster he got to school, the longer he could sit and watch the sun rise. 

The longer he could sit with Kageyama.

It was the best part of his day. The thing he looked forward to when he went to bed. The stars reflected in Kageyama’s deep blue eyes. The morning light filtered through the clouds, illuminating their little heaven. 

They never spoke before the sun rose. They didn’t need to. So long as they were there, together, arms or legs brushing, eyes shining, lips turned upwards, Kageyama’s almost imperceptibly, but Hinata could tell. They both loved it.

The first few times it happened, when Daichi and Suga arrived, they would cock their brows at each other, silently communicating. But they soon accepted their kouhais’ new routine without batting an eye. Though they sometimes smiled knowingly, fondly. But neither Kageyama nor Hinata noticed these small exchanges. Their attention lay elsewhere. With each other. 

 

As days turned to weeks and weeks to months, the routine stayed the same. Kageyama or Hinata would be the first to show up, but the other would be close behind. They would arrive a few minutes before the sun and sit together, always together, as their world became brighter. 

 

Every morning was breathtaking. Every moment a silent symphony of light and warmth as they sat, taking at all in. 

But one morning, not an especially different day, starting out much the same as all the previous ones, something changed. 

When Hinata arrived, Kageyama was already there. That in itself wasn’t abnormal. He arrived first about half of the time. But when Hinata approached him, something felt different. It was as though the world had shifted under Hinata’s feet, but nothing appeared to be different. 

He sat down next to Kageyama, their legs pressed against each other, sharing warmth in the brisk morning air. Neither said a word as the first hints of light caressed the soft clouds. The pinkish hue of the sky and the sweet smell of sakura blossoms nearby should have been calming, peaceful, but Hinata couldn’t shake the feeling that something was different. 

He resisted the urge to turn and look at Kageyama, whose face was only a few centimeters from his own. Instead, he focused on the sunrise, just like they did every morning.

But as the sun’s rays escaped over the edge of the rocks, flooding their world with light, the dam inside Hinata also broke forth, his emotion surging through him in waves. He turned.

Kageyama was already facing him. He froze. Hinata hadn’t even noticed that Kageyama was looking at him, watching him. 

“H-how long have you been watching me?” He stuttered, thanking every deity he could think of for the fact that the pink light flooding the school ground was masking the blush staining his cheeks. 

Kageyama gulped, his voice barely a whisper as he responded. “A few months, I guess.”

Hinata’s stomach dropped. Surely Kageyama knew he meant just right now. But he had chosen to say that anyways? 

“W-why?” He asked, too astounded to say anything more. 

Kageyama was staring at him intently, those dark blue eyes never leaving his own, never wavering. “The sunrise- it’s more beautiful in your eyes, the way your whole face lights up. It’s like you have your own light.” 

Hinata couldn’t help but gape, his heart hammering in his chest. This has been going on for months. And he never noticed. Never turned his head to see Kageyama watching him, never turned to see the emotion swelling deep, deep in those blue eyes. 

Something clicked inside him. 

A grin spread across Hinata’s face, outshining the rising sun, and Kageyama returned the gesture with one of his rare genuine smiles. He was the luckiest guy in the world to see something so bright and beautiful every morning. 

Hinata shifted slightly, his right hand finding Kageyama’s left. Their fingers intertwined, warmth radiating from their perfectly connected hands. 

Hinata, with a smile still spread across his face, turned back to watch the sky blossom with colour. And Kageyama stayed right where he was, watching the sun rise in his eyes.


End file.
